James Mckenzie
Overview Full biography can be found here. '' Appearance '''Hair:' Red-Brown Skin: Pale Eyes: Hazel Height: 5’11’’ Weight: 185 Noticeable Features: He is missing the top half of his left ear and has a small scar on the left side of his chin, though it’s usually covered by beard scruff. Personality James is a newly Knighted member of the Order. Though still inexperienced in real life Hunting scenarios, he has extensive book knowledge and is itching to put it to the test. He has great instincts and tends to trust his initial impression of people, places and situations. Some have dismissed him as being too emotional to be an effective Hunter, but James leans into his feelings as a way to access deeper power. James loves people and is very outgoing and enthusiastic about whatever he finds himself doing. He is a talker and considers himself to be very funny, often times to the irritation of those around him. But however bad, humor is James’ armor. He uses it as an outlet for the harsh and sometimes disturbing nature of his chosen lifestyle. Abilities As a Knight of the order, no matter how new, James has spent the last 13 years of his life training to become proficient in many types of combat. Weapons: Basic knowledge of firearms, specialized in pistols. Also trained with double edged knives. Hand to Hand Combat: James is fast, and uses that to his advantage in hand to hand combat. Often dodging instead of throwing a punch. Magic: From a young age, James has been deeply in touch with his faith. Several instances of him demonstrating Faith based Magic were what brought him in contact with the Order. Most of his training was therefore dedicated to mining that natural inclination. He is one of the youngest Knights to reach such a high level of control over this fickle type of Magic. History James grew up with his Father in New York. He lead an easy if lonely childhood, a quiet nervous kid with a stern, unyieldingly religious Father. Unknown to him, his Father’s unremarkable Coffee Shop was actually being used as a safehouse for Hunters passing through the area. His Father was often absent, catering to the needs of his secret guests. Leaving little James to care for himself, which frankly was exactly how the boy liked it. At age 10, his affinity for Faith Magic made it’s first appearance. Jame’s Father sat him down and told him he needed the boy’s help a very special job. He took him into a secret room behind the shop, hidden by a false fireplace, and showed him a man in a chair. He was barely alive, bleeding from deep wounds in his arms, legs and neck. Starting to cry, James asked what he was meant to do. His Father kneeled down and told him if they prayed very hard, they might be able to help the man feel better. Little James nodded and walked over to the man, putting a hand on his knee and simply whispering a tiny “Please…” Shocking both his Father and the wounded Hunter when white light shot from the boy’s hands, binding up the gashes on the man and restoring him to full health. After that, James often helped his Father tending to Hunters that used their safehouse. He listened to story after story of the evil of vampires and the awful things they did to innocent people. A tiny flame of righteous indignation was lit within the boy and by age 13 he was begging his Father to be sent to train as a Knight of the Order of Saint Hubertus. He wanted to protect people the way the brave men and women who came through the Shop did. His Father eventually relented, on the condition that James still help with the Shop and it’s secret tenants. And now, after 12 years of training, he is getting his first real taste of what being a Hunter means.